


Dragons

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [144]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Dragon Myths, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The Dragit is a Dragon, and all that entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Prey

He's a hunter, a dragon, the Dragit.

THE Dragit. As in, the only one.

He wishes he weren't. He wishes he could change it, wishes he could stop it, but with that title comes responsibilities, and it didn't matter that he didn't want it, he's got it now, and it's a part he has to play.

Dragons are top predators. In every culture. He hasn't found one that isn't like that. Not on Tyrus. Not on Earth. They eat everything. They fear nothing. He wishes...

But the Oosha is not a dragon. There is only one dragon, and he is it. Dragons fear nothing, eat everything, so everything not him.. is prey.

Killing his brother is easy, almost tantalizingly so. He wants to do it again, and regrets the other is no longer alive to make it happen.

Killing Cale... that's something he doesn't want to do. Earth has fables, stories; he can play off those. He will. He -will-.

Dragons always get the princess. He'll just have to kill her Knight in shining armor, first.


End file.
